Can I choose both?
by Artemis 85
Summary: I suck at summarys but I'll try: Robin chose to keep his obsession over Slade, rather than keep Starfire. Gets funny in alot of places! Starfire, Speedy, Robin. Triangle
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had another fight with my parents…concerning…. hair treatment What the hell is that about! N/e way…

"No robin I will not take this torment any longer." Starfire pushed a hand to his chest and drew him further away from herself.

"Starfire wait." Robin made a grasp for her. "Please don't leave me." He whispered.

Before hand…

"Robin you have to decide, me or Slade?" Starfire looked up into his masked eyes hopefully.

He looked down at her and scratched the back of his head; he said nothing and looked at the ground.

"Oh I see." She also looked down. "Good bye." And she let go of him and ran away.

End…

Starfire hovered very near the water. It was hard thinking of happy thoughts when the man you loved chose an obsession over her.

She landed safely on the shore of the near by beach, and sat down.

With a sigh, she straightened her hair.

"I must keep myself together." She thought and stood up.

The fiery red head watched the pavement cracks as she walked carefully down the footpath.

"Starfire?" she looked up and saw Bumblebee in front of her.

"What's up girl, what are you doing in steel city?" Bee asked.

"Oh I had…an argument with Robin."

"Oh girl I'm sorry." Bee hugged her. "Hey you can bunk with me in titans east tower, that's if you don't already have somewhere to go?"

"No friend Bumblebee that would rather pleasant."

Merry elevator music played as Bumblebee and Starfire stood in the elevator waiting to get to the floor of Titans east that they wanted.

"We have to get rid of that!" Bee rubbed her face as she put bags of clothes onto the ground.

Starfire laughed meekly.

Bing.

The elevator doors opened up to loud music and the sound effects of video games.

"Ohhhh NO!" Speedy threw his controller onto the ground. "NOT AGAIN!" he yelled and grabbed his hair, which he then fixed with spray.

"That's right Speedy I kicked your ass." Aqualad raised his eyebrows up and down in a simple gesture.

"Don't do that." Aqualad looked down at the ground.

"Um guys; bee interrupted them "We're gonna have someone staying with us for a while."

"Who?" Speedy asked and Starfire stepped out from behind Bee and laughed meekly.

"Oh, hey Star." He smiled.

Aqualad smacked him "Don't be fresh!"

"SO why are you here and not at Titans tower?" Aqualad asked.

"I had a disagreement, with Robin." She looked down at her feet that she tapped together.

"Robin chose Slade over her again."

Speedy sighed and smacked his head "I keep telling that kid, Pussy over playas!" Bee threw a pillow at him.

Starfire laughed.

"C'mon girl I'll show you where my room is." Bee grabbed her arm; it was nice having another girl in Titans East.

"Down the hall and to the left cuz the right way is wrong." Aqualad said matter of factly.

"Shut up white fish." Speedy threw a cup at him.

"Be careful with the precious water, you waster!" Aqualad sucked the water from the carpet.

A/N: LOL that was fun to write! REVIEW!


	2. pajama party 1

A/N: I had a request to update this story; I'm going to try to finish it soon!

It was late, everyone was changed into their pajamas, sitting on the couch watching TV, Speedy and Aqualad were wearing boxers, showing off their deadly sexy abs…ohhhhhhhhhhh dude! Mas and Menos were wearing Thomas the tank engine top and shorts. Suddenly Bee and Star walked out into the room laughing, Starfire held her gut.

"That is most hilarious Bee!" she leant over and accidentally snorted, which caused the pair to laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bee screamed and all the guys turned around and looked at the girls. Speedy gawked. Starfire was wearing a rainbow colored singlet top and a pair of hipsters. Speedy started to drool and Aqualad handed him a tissue.

"Here wipe your upper lip, there's drool on it" Speedy didn't pay attention so Aqualad did it for him.

Starfire jumped and landed on the couch next to Speedy "Hey friend Speedy!" she said cheerfully.

"HIEYY" he said retardedly. "What he meant to say was, hey star you have a sexy body and I wanna fuck you like a goat" Aqualad corrected, Speedy finally snapped out of his trace "I DID NOT MEAN THAT!" and he smacked Aqualad, Starfire cracked up laughing.

"You seem a lot happier now Star" Bee said sitting down next to her. Mas and Menos bet her too it, sitting on either side of her and snuggled into her gut. "Ohhh I am it is….a lot more sociable than with the titans, Raven was sooo Goth, Robin always worrying about…Slade" her face dropped "But I like it a lot more here, I have a girlfriend who will actually enjoy going out shopping with me!" Star's face brightened.

A/N: okay I'm doing a poll, who should get Starfire, Robin or Speedy, I'll try and update soon…damn school!


	3. Speedy's naughty dream

A/N: lol here we go sorry for not updating, you know I love you!!!!

Well everyone was totally knackered after watching awesome movies so they all went to bed, Speedy watched Starfire's ass go side, to side as she left the room with Bumble Bee

Speedy slapped his chest, "Y'know Robin is gonna kill you when he finds out you're looking at her like that"

"No one asked you aquafag"

Aqualad shrugged and walked off. Speedy sighed long and hard as he walked to his room, his bedroom door slid open and he was greeted by the smell of arrow wax, and bikini wax, wait…what? Nah jst jokin.

He dove into his bed and flung the very crusty sheets over his body, pft who changes their bed sheets these days anyway.

He drifted off into a very strange sleep.

Starfire, flipped around in her bed, the ever-snoring Bumblebee, croaked in her sleep. Starfire sighed angrily and got out of bed, walking towards Speedy's room.

Speedy was in his bed groaning blissfully. "ohh yeah Star, you know how to float my boat!" he said in his sleep. Starfire looked at him strangely.

"Speedy" she shook him "Friend Speedy wake up!"

"Whuu?" his blue eyes shot open lazily "What up?" he suddenly remembered the erotic dream he was having and realized in was a wet one…if you get my drift. Nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more!

"Are you okay Speedy" ohhh god she said it just like in his dream.

"Yeah" he said unsurely "uhh what are you doing here star?" he kinda wanted her to leave asap.

"I couldn't sleep, I never would have guess bee snored before I came here!"

Speedy chuckled awkwardly as he realized his boxers were all sticky. Ewww

"I was wondering if I could stay here the night with you?" she crossed her arms under her boobs which made her top hitch and make 'them' look bigger, and now that she had got his attention on 'them' he realized her nipples were getting all hard. And so was he…down 'there'.

"Uhhhh" they both heard a chuckle. It was Aqualad, leaning up against the door framed he laughed. "yeah Speedy what's wrong."

Speedy growled. "Yeah Star of course you can stay, just hop out of the room and close the door while I get the room ready for you"

"Oh no Speedy you shouldn't worry yourself."

"Oh no don't worry it's my pleasure, nothing would make me happier right now."

"Okay Speedy if you insist" She got up, walked out and closed the door behind her.

Once the door shut, Speedy hastily removed his bed sheets and boxers, he threw them in the clothing bin. He put on new boxers and bed sheets.

"Okay Star you can come in now" he Motioned her to come in. He climbed into bed and she followed.

"Thank you Speedy" She said as she yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

"Your welcome Star"

Speedy was getting frustrated, a hot chick was in his bed and he was getting all weird about it. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt, he slid an arm around her. She turned around so she was facing him and nuzzled into his chest.

"Robin" he heard her say.

'wait…WHAT!?'

A/N: lol cliffy!


	4. a disscusion with Cy

A/N: ooo you like that huh? You like that?! Well here you go then!!

Robin lay on his bed silently, thinking of how much of a dumbass he was.

"God dammit I'm retarded" I'll say you are.

'Knock, knock' he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away and leave me to die!" he rolled away from the door and shoved his head under his pillow.

"Yo' Robby, it's Cy I'm coming in."

"Grrrr" Robin sighed in protest. "Whatever."

Cyborg came through the door "Listen man, boy, whatever, go get her back, and forget about Slade, he's in jail now.

With Slade… 

Slade was trying to dig out of his cell using a spoon.

Not with Slade… 

"I still can't shake that feeling y'know."

"No I don't know, because I'm not obsessed." Cyborg said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah"

"But the fact is, Slade's in jail and he's going to be there a very long time"

Slade was still trying to dig his way out with a spoon…

"Yeah"

"So go get Star and fuck her, It'll make you feel better"

Robin stared at his friend "Your fucked in the head"

"Ohh but you know I'm right"

"Yeah, see you later then"

"Later" Cyborg waved then left the room.

A/N: okay there's just a random, chappie, to tell you what's happening, I'll update again soon cuz I wove you!!!


	5. yeah it got silly, but it's finished!

A/N: helloooooo I'm BACK!

No shit…

Robin got on his gay little tricycle, to go pick up some tampons…yeah.

Nah he actually sped off into the sunset towards titans' east.

Starfire and Speedy were sleeping in bed. Speedy was sprawled out ontop of Starfire, one of her hands was on his butt and his knee was up between her legs.

Robin smashed through the door, thus jolting the two horny teens out of the bed.

"WHAT THE FACK!?" Speedy yelled as he tried to untangle himself from his bed sheets.

Robin pointed to him "Give me back my girlfriend man whore."

"NAAH!!!!" Speedy yelled, cuz that's how he rolls.

Starfire just sat in bed like 'what the fuck are you guys smoking?'

Speedy and Robin started having a bitch fight, robin ripped Speedy's top, yeah a top magically appeared on him "Bitch you did not!!!!" Speedy yelled and ripped Robin boy scout patch of his scarf.

"FUCK YOU" Robin gave Speedy an atomic wedge of a life time "CAMEL TOE!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, merciful lord!!!!!!! In heaven!!!!!!!!" Speedy cried as he clutched his manly jewels.

"That's right whore, I'm your pimp daddy and you're my bitch now" Robin said calmly as he reattached his cooking patch. "And as for you" Robin turned to Starfire, jumped her and started dry humping her, cuz he's dodgy and that's how he rolls.

"AHHHHHHH" Starfire screamed.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Robin cackled, Slade was standing at the window, writing down notes aggressively. "This is the shiznik" he murmured. Then suddenly out of no-where Brother Blood appeared and coaxed Slade into having an orgy with the other guy villains by butt fucking him.

Speedy, still clutching his manly jewels, stood up and applied a swift backhand to Robin's head "SHARE!!!" he also stared trying to rape Starfire.

Well you can't rape the willing.

Meanwhile…

The rest of Titans east sat huddled in the living room as continual banging was heard.

9 months later…

Starfire gave birth to Robin and Speedy's rape baby. I had six tentacles, four heads and occasionally asked for stranger to kill him.

DA END !!!AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT RING THIS NUKBER 0800 KISS MY ASS!!!.

Lol!


End file.
